The present disclosure relates generally to methods and compositions for nucleic acid amplification and sequencing and, more specifically to capture and sequencing of target polynucleotides on a solid support.
As the information encoded in a polynucleotide (e.g., DNA or RNA) is of paramount importance to medicine and life science, there exists a need to sequence a polynucleotide rapidly and inexpensively. At present, commercial sequencing techniques require sample and library preparation, both of which are laborious. Furthermore, readouts are slower than desired for many applications. Therefore, throughput is limited and cost is relatively high.
Thus, there exists a need for more rapid and efficient methods for preparing and sequencing target polynucleotides. The present disclosure satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.